The Human-Shinigmai
by Cardcaptorghost
Summary: Ryuk has fallen bored which causes him to sexually assault the man who is meant to stop his boredom. Rem finds out about the assault and decides to protect Light because humans who have intercourse with Shinigami become pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Rape (1) The crime, typically committed by a man, of forcing another person to have sexual intercourse with the offender against their will.

Pregnant (1) (of a woman or female animal) having a child or young developing in the uterus.

Two words which Yagami Light never associated with himself but after that dreaded day, Shinigami are forbidden from having any sexual contact which would end in the release of serum with a human. The lack of Shinigami was the result of two things 1) only a few humans were becoming Shinigami because they were not dropping their death notes into the human world and 2) because of the lack of death notes falling into the human world the Shinigami could not go behind the Shinigami kings back to reproduce on earth.

Rem's appearance is quite skeletal, with long, spinal cord-like arms and bone-like skin. Her features, such as her hair and the markings on her face, are detailed with a light purple. Rem was the first to notice something happening to Yagami Light, she was the first to notice what Ryuk had done and she was the first to plan to protect Light.

Light is a young man, standing at above average height with light brown hair and brown eyes and according to many females and some males that he is every attractive which would not be a surprise to why Ryuk chose him of all people to take his sexual desires out on whilst not being completely aware of his actions.

"Light Yagami wake up" Rem whispered whilst trying not to cause any noise which might alert the other Shinigami in the house who was at that moment in time scoffing apples. Light let a noise out but showed no sign of waking up.

"Light" Rem whispered a little louder this time tried to shake the teenage boy awake but the result was the same. Rem turned around the teens' bedroom to find anything which would help wake the boy, the only weapon which was work considering was the number of books which the teen had scattered around his room without waiting any precious time Rem grabbed the closest book to her and slapped the Yagami boy awake with it. Light shot up looking around his room for the offending weapon before his eyes landed on Rem which had the same offending weapon in her claws.

"Rem what are you doing here has something happened to Misa" Light questioned.

"I need you to give up Ryuk's notebook and leave after that I will explain everything," Rem said.

"What, why would I do that" Light shouted.

"I will drop this notebook and you need to pick it up after that give up ownership of his death note, the first priory is to get you as far as I can away from here," Rem said before dropping Misa's old notebook onto Lights bed. Light did what he was told by picking the notebook up giving him the authority of it.

"I will now make you lose the authority of Ryuk's notebook" Rem muttered before placing a claw on Light's forehead, a small glow lit up the room before disappearing.

"Rem what the hell is going on?" Light questioned as the female Shinigami pulled the human from his bed.

"I will explain later but now you need to get a bag with some clothes, leave your phone behind so they will not be able to track you" Rem ordered before moving toward the door to prevent any human or Shinigami from entering the room, Light grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on Rem?" Light asked once he was done.

"Light Yagami, you might not know but when a Shinigami has sexual intercourse with a human no matter what gender they are they will become pregnant, Ryuk took his boredom out on you which means…" Rem said but could finish before she heard Ryuk make his way back upstairs.

"We must go" Rem stated before grabbing Light and flew out the window towards and abandoned building which they would be able to hide and formulate a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Rem landed in the warehouse about 10 miles away from Light's house making sure that Ryuk had not followed them Light was gently placed on the cold hard floor. The teen wrapped his arms around his body whilst resting his head on his knees, the coldness of the night weather was getting to the pregnant teen, Rem pulled out a coat which the teen packed and wrapped it around his shoulders for warmth, the boy curled into the warmth like a moth to a fire.

"Light" Rem muttered looking down at the once prideful human that she had ever met.

"Rem, how can a Shinigami get a human pregnant?" Light questioned his voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Thousands of years ago there were hundreds to thousands of Shinigami who watched over the human realm and took lives when they seemed deemed to do so, every couple of hundred years a Shinigami would drop there death note into the human world and then whoever picked it up would be the parents of the next Shinigami but not long ago the old Shinigami king died and the next powerful Shinigami who was to take over first rule was banning all Shinigami from entering the human world with the idea to reproduce, the last human/ Shinigami who was born was killed by the Shinigami king to prove what would happen to a the child which would be conceived by a human" Rem explained.

"What am I to do Rem and why are you determined to help me I thought that you hated me?" Light questioned looking at the white skeleton shaped Shinigami with a confused look.

"Because there were rumours that there would be a Human-Shinigami powerful enough to defeat the Shinigami King and he does not want that to happen, I am helping you because I believe that this child should not have to die just because they are what they are" Rem replied.

"Thank you, Rem," Light muttered before resting his head on his backpack.

"Sleep Yagami Light, I will protect you" Rem said slowly kneeling beside the young boy and slid a claw through his hair. Rem new it would take a while to full trust the boy who threated Misa but she knew to protect the child they would have to put their difference behind them to work together to prevent Ryuk or the Shinigami King ever finding them. Light drifted of into a restless sleep.

In the Yagami household the following morning the neighbourhood was woken up to screaming, Yagami Sachiko had gone to wake her 19-year-old son who was going to be late for school to find his room trashed and said boy missing, his bedroom window was wide open. Sachiko grabbed her phone and called her husband who had not returned home for the last couple of days.

"Sachiko, I am busy with work please make this quick" Soichiro Yagami tired voice spoke through the phone.

"Soichiro, this is important Light is missing" Sachiko screamed down the phone, tears falling down her face.

"What do you mean Light is missing?" Soichiro muttered not believing his hysterical and emotional wife.

"I went to wake up but his room has been completely trashed, the window is opened and he is missing" Sachiko shouted, these words seemed to be a slap in his face because Soichiro suddenly seemed interested in his wife's call.

"I will leave work this moment stay where you are but still send Sayu to school" Soichiro ordered his wife before handing up on her leaving her to deal with the other teen in the house.

Soichiro Yagami is the chief on the NPA working on the Kira Case in the hotel room with three other members of the task force and Ryuzaki or L the world's greatest detective who was suspecting that Light his son was Kira.

"Ryuzaki, I need to go home for a moment but I will be back later" Soichiro informed the detective.

"Is everything all right Mr Yagami" Ryuzaki questioned without looking from the sweets he was studying in front of him.

"Nothing to worry about Ryuzaki" the chief lied before leaving the hotel room. He rushed to his car which was parked in the car pack of the hotel unware of the detective who was watching him leave via the different amount of security camera's which covered the hotel.

Light awoke with a sore neck, he opened his eyes and stared at the other side of the warehouse they were currently in. He knew that his parents would have noticed him missing so whatever Rem was planning they were going to have make a move on. Rem seemed to sense that the human had awoken from his slumber by turning to face him.

"I have a plan of flying you all the way over to America to hide from everyone including L, I will protect you during both pregnancy and after" Rem said.

"America, well I guess it would be a large place to find one person" Light muttered trying to calculate all the positive's and negative's. "America here we come" Light said finally before grabbing his bag from the floor before talking long strides towards the entrance of the warehouse followed by Rem.


	3. Chapter 3

What Soichiro Yagami was greeted with when he arrived home was a mess of a wife and his beloved son's room trashed just as Sachiko had informed him. The seconded he realised that Light's phone was left on his desk proved to Soichiro that Ryuzaki was going to be irritated when he found out that his prime suspect in the case was missing. Soichiro believed that his perfect son was not capable of killing anyone so cold-hearted which was what Kira was doing.

Soichiro walked out of Light's room and headed away from anyone which was in the house, he pressed the button on his belt which called Watari, after a couple of minutes Soichiro's phone went off which displayed a blocked number.

"Mr Yagami, is something the matter" L monochrome voice came out the phone.

"We have a situation" Chief Yagami said.

"What type of situation, Mr Yagami?" L questioned.

"At some point during the night, Light was abducted, his room has been trashed and there is no sign of Light – also his window has been left open" Soichiro informed L all emotions had be put aside. The line went quiet, the only noise was the sound of L breathing but the silence did not last long.

"Mr Yagami please return to headquarters we have much to discuss" L ordered before hanging up. Soichiro placed his phone back into his pocket before leaving for the door but was suddenly stopped when Sachiko grabbed hold of his arm.

"What are you going to do about Light?" Sachiko questioned tears were streaming down her face.

"My job that is what I am going to do, now go sort yourself out you stupid woman" Soichiro snapped this caused Sachiko to flinch and loosen her grip on his arm allowing him to free said arm which lead to him storming out the house slamming the front door behind him. Once outside Soichiro head straight for his car and climbed in.

Chief Yagami reached the hotel in record time, he ran up the stairs not bothering in using the lift, when he reached the door to the headquarters room the door was slightly open. Soichiro pushed the door fully open to be greeted with a near empty room, L was the only one still present. He was sitting in his usual position, his sweets were left beside him untouched.

"Mr Yagami, please take a seat" L spoke.

"Ryuzaki, what do you think happened to my son?" Chief Yagami questioned.

"There are many possibilities, he might have ran away because he is truly guilty for being Kira or he was really kidnapped then that leaves all the different possibilities of did his kidnapper know that Light was Kira and they were getting there revenge on Light or was it completely a different reason" L explained.

"Ryuzaki what is the possibility that my son was kidnapped and it was related to Kira?" Soichiro asked worry started to fill his voice.

"I would say 10% because of his involvement with the Kira case, that would make it a much higher probability to just a random kidnapping" L replied.

"What are you planning on doing, will you help locate Light or are you going to focus on capturing the true Kira?" Soichiro questioned.

"Well if Kira suddenly vanishes then Light would be proven to be Kira but there is still a chance that the really Kira is still out there this would also prove Light innocent because he would have no access to criminals names and faces plus the amount of criminals being killed would stay the same but there is still the possibility that Kira had a back-up plan just encase something like this happened and has scheduled criminals death's for months in advanced and we have the problem with the second Kira" L said.

"That does not answer my question, Ryuzaki, are you or are you not going to help locate Light" Soichiro shouted.

"Yes I will look for Light" Ryuzaki replied with the most irritated expression present on his panda looking face.


	4. Chapter 4

Flying was something that all humans wish to experience, the feeling of the wind soaring past you as you flew through the air, Light was currently in Rem's arms as she flew towards their new destination, Vermont USA. Light chose this small state because it is small and peaceful which would be a perfect environment for his children to grow up in. The flight took all day because they were a couple of stops in different countries for toilet breaks and food stops but when they finally arrived in the state both Rem and Light were exhausted, thanks to the cover of night no one noticed a human-shaped thing flying in the sky. Rem gently placed Light onto the ground before collapsing against a tree herself.

"Rem, this child I am carrying, what exactly is it meant to look like when it is born?" Light questioned whilst looking over to his new Shinigami.

"Human but it will have a couple of Shinigami traits like the eyes and through the years they will develop a Shinigami form of their own" Rem replied.

"This Shinigami form will it be permanent or are they going to be able to shift between their human form and their Shinigami form" Light asked.

"They will be able to change between their human form and their Shinigami form at their own will" Rem answered. "Light you need your sleep we can carry on this conversation in the morning," Rem said to Light who nodded and lay his head down on the ground then closed his eyes after a few moments of wriggling trying to get comfortable before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Ryuk was irritated, Light had vanished from the face of the earth and Misa was currently unable to see him because she had lost her memories and Rem her Shinigami was no were to be seen either. Ryuk returned to Light's room to find it in the same state in which he left it in, he moved over to Light's desk and phased his arm through the draw which held his death note. After retrieving the death note, Ryuk let his wings out and flew all the way back over to Misa then proceed to drop the notebook beside the girl which seemed to frighten the life out of the girl. Misa scanned her surroundings to located where the notebook had fallen from behind leaning over and picking the notebook with one hand. Ryuk quickly covered her mouth when she let out a scream with all her memories returned to her, finally she calmed down and Ryuk let go of her mouth.

"Ryuk what are you doing here, where is Rem?" Misa questioned.

"I have no idea, I went to raid the apples whilst Light slept and when I returned he was gone and this notebook did not have an owner other than myself when I came here to ask Rem if she knew something but she was missing and you had no memories" Ryuk explained.

"This must be a part of Light's plan, he probably wanted to draw L's attention away from me so he disappeared is his way of doing it, I must carry on with the killing just like Light would want me to do" Misa said then grabbed her laptop from her desk and turned it on then grabbed a pen before opening to a clean page in the notebook.

'But why do I get this feeling that there was more to this' Ryuk thought.

Light awoke to a slight beeping noise, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He was in a hospital room Rem was hovering over by the window but turned when the teen sat up.

"A couple of kids found you sleeping during the night and went to call for help, you were brought here but no seemed to have found out who you are" Rem explained just before a nurse walked in.

"I am glad you are awake; do you know where you are?" The nurse questioned.

"Hospital" Light said.

"Good, do you know your name?" The nurse asked.

"No" Light lied.

"Okay, do you remember anything from before waking up?" she questioned.

"No" Light lied again.

"Okay, I will go get the doctor for you," the nurse said before leaving the room.

"Why did you lie about not knowing your real name?" Rem questioned.

"If they attempted to do a background search on my real name it will allow my family and L know where I am" Light replied before the doctor entered followed by the nurse.

"Good morning, I am Doctor Joe Bishop and I will be you doctor for you time here" The doctor introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Light said.

"The nurse here tells me that you do not remember anything from before, dissociative amnesia is common type of amnesia which can repress memories which can include or name," The doctor told Light.

"Is there something wrong with me Doctor Bishop" Light asked.

"Well during an examination of you when you were brought in, we found an anomaly or two in your abdomen which seemed to be foetuses," Doctor Bishop said.

"Are you telling me that I'm pregnant" Light replied forcing a surprised look to appear on his face.

"Yes"

'Well at least this confirms what Rem was telling me about' Light thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the doctor got the answers he was looking for, he left Light alone to rest. Light looked over at Rem who was pacing around the room.

"Rem, what's wrong?" Light questioned.

"I am trying to determine what caused Ryuk to do something like this, he must have been aware of the consequences which came with sleeping with a human and he must have been aware that it was forbidden as well," Rem said.

"He did it because he was bored" Light informed her.

"What do you mean?" Rem asked, she stopped pacing and turned her attention to the teen currently lying in a hospital bed.

"I was spending the whole day studying because it was the day before the entrance exams I was not paying any attention to him and he had eaten all the apples in the house and I was refusing to buy him anymore, so he did something he believed that would cure his boredom" Light explained.

"If he was doing this just to cure his boredom that means he might not have any idea that this was forbidden" Rem muttered.

"Rem you said that the Shinigami king banned Shinigami getting human's pregnant because of how powerful the offspring was, do this mean that if the Shinigami king found out about the pregnancy he would kill them after they are born," Light said.

"Yes, but I will not allow him to harm either you or the children," Rem said reluctantly.

"Rem, are you keeping something from me," Light asked the Shinigami.

"There is a rumour that the mothers inherit the Shinigami eyes and some kind of power which activates during danger" Rem informed Light.

"Okay, do you know when I will get the eyes?" Light questioned.

"I'm not sure it could be anytime during the pregnancy or even after" Rem answered just before the doctor walked in.

"Since there are no real problems with you, we are planning to release you, the only problem is your memory not being there, an elderly couple has agreed to look after you until we can get any answers of who you are," Doctor Bishop told Light.

"What do you mean get answers of how I am?" Light questioned.

"We will contact the police to send you photo around the different police agencies in the world, someone must know you" The doctor explained.

"Umm… do you think that is a good idea, the must be a reason that I do not have my memories if I was involved in a kidnapping and managed to escape would you be giving my location to the person," Light said.

"I did not think about that" Doctor Bishop muttered.

"I do not mind living my life with no memory of who I was before," Light said to the doctor.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I am" Light replied before pretending to go to sleep, he heard the door open then close tell him that the doctor had left the room.

"Are you truthfully planning to give up with your original life, even Kira?" Rem questioned.

"I am sure that Misa will carry on the killing for me, so I can focus on getting through this pregnancy" Light answered.

"What makes you so sure that Misa will get hold of the death note again?" Rem asked.

"Because Ryuk is an idiot and will go ask Misa if she is aware of why I have disappeared and once he notices she does not have her memories he will give her his death note once she has regained her memories she will kill again because she would have thought that this was some part of my plan to distract L" Light explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Light was curled up into a ball in the hospital bed, the doctor has kept him in the hospital for a week before deciding that he was healthy and so was the children he was currently carrying, according to the doctor he was about 7 weeks. Light's flat stomach is now slightly round and steadily starting to grow each day. Rem had fallen into the habit of resting one of her giant hands onto Light's small bump.

"Rem have you ever thought about having kids, can female Shinigami even get pregnant?" Light questioned whilst turning over to face his Shinigami.

"We Shinigami have no need to reproduce" Rem replied.

"I get that but you are not like any other Shinigami" Light said.

"At the start of my existence it was something that I would wonder, the feelings the mother would feel as their chid grew inside them, we Shinigami are able to get pregnant but we do not see the point of creating life when are existence is all about taking it or cutting it short" Rem explained.

"That is deep" Light muttered before sitting up his hand was rested on top of his small bump. "It feels weird like I know it their because I can feel it but at the same time, my logical brain is trying to deny it since a male would not be able to get pregnant" Light explained with a slight smile on his face. The atmosphere was calm and tranquil, Light knew that it would be vital for him to bond with the Shinigami in front of him and maybe his pregnancy would be the answer, the atmosphere was then ruined by Light's doctor who barraged into the room taking both Light and Rem by surprise.

"Good news, Hiro," Doctor Bishop said. Hiro or Hiroshi was the name the staff had given him during his week stay here, the staff had determined that he was Japanese or had some Japanese ancestry so they had chosen the name because they believed he was a generous person in his lifetime before losing his memories.

"Doctor Bishop, what is the good news?" Light asked looking over at the doctor confused, he felt Rem move closer to him.

"Your identity has been put onto the system just like you requested we have not added a picture for your own protection, so today you will be discharged, the elderly couple who will look after you are coming to meet you in an hour" Doctor Bishop informed him.

"That is wonderful news," Light said acting his way through the conversation giving the expressions in which the doctor was expecting.

"They will be bringing you some clothes for you to wear" The doctor added before turning around and leaving the room.

"Oh, no maybe playing the amnesiac ridden patient was a bad call" Light muttered, Rem placed her hand on Light's shoulder in attempt to reassure or comfort the teen.

Whilst waiting for his new guardians to arrive Light attempted to get control of his situation everything was going too fast for Light to comprehend, his only visitor in the hour waiting was his regular nurse who brought his identification.

His name was Hiroshi Satio, he was born May 12th, 1984 which made him 'twenty'. His parents died when he was little and was adopted by Mr and Mrs Jordan and Maggie Haynes, an elderly couple who were unable to have children. They home-schooled Hiro throughout Elementary and Middle school he later attended Lake Region Union High School where he achieved average grades, he was currently unemployed but was looking for a part or full time job.

This was going to be his new life that is until L or his father finds him and he will have to run again. The door opened and an elderly couple entered, Light looked up at them and gave them a small smile which they both returned before moving closer to the hospital bed, Light felt Rem's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"Hiro, I am Maggie and this is my husband Jordan, we will be taking care of you until you are able to afford your own place or recover your memories" the elderly woman spoke.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Haynes" Light said.

"Please call me, Maggie" the woman replied, Mr Haynes moved forward and handed Light a small bag.

"They might not be what you like but they should do for now we can go shopping for some new clothes for you after they discharge you," Mr Haynes said.

"Okay, I will just get changed" Light answered whilst taking the bag from the elderly man's hand then proceed to head over to the connecting bathroom. Light stripped down from the hospital gown he was wearing, Light pulled the clothes out of the bag which consisted of a large baggy blue and white checked shirt, a pair of black trousers with a blue cardigan and black socked which had a hole coming in at the toes. Light changed into the clothes before exiting the bathroom, the doctor was getting the couple to sign some paper which was probably the discharge forms.

"Ah Hiro since Mr and Mrs Haynes have signed the forms you are free to leave be careful with the foods you consume I believe that the foods which are a no go for a female pregnancy will be the same for you as well, I will see you in 5 weeks for a check-up and we might be able to determine the babies' genders" Doctor Bishop informed Light.

"Sounds Great Doctor Bishop so I will see you in 5 weeks then" Light replied before following the elderly couple out of the hospital room. They headed to the entrance to the hospital then to the couple's car which was parked in the car park.

"First we will buy some clothes for you and if we still have time then we will be able to get some items for the nursery," Maggie told Light.

"Please I do not want you spending all your money on me" Light argued.

"You have been through hell and back this last week and we have no idea what you went through to cause you to lose your memories, so we will spoil you because that is what you need" Mr Haynes said, this shocked Light who was used to defending himself even as a child, maybe this new start will not only be a good thing for his babies but himself.

"Thank you" Light replied smiling before climbing into the back of the couples car, the couple climbed into the diver or passenger seats before taking off heading straight towards the city centre.


	7. Chapter 7

The second the couple and Light arrived at the mall Light was off, he tore through shops looking at all the different clothes which bore any resemblance to what he used to wear. It was not until he found an outfit which was perfect for him did he realise that he was not playing the part of the amnesiac who had never been shopping before. Light looked over at the couple who followed Light around quietly they both has small smiles on their faces especially Maggie who loved shopping herself.

"I just get this feeling like I know what I am looking when in truth I have no idea" Light explained.

"That is the power of fashion whether you have your memories or not you will always know what you like to wear" Maggie answered who then proceed to help with picking out outfits based on what Light had originally picked out by the time they finally finished with clothes for Light they had about 12 outfits for him to wear. Next Light was dragged by Maggie into a baby shop which sold baby clothes, cot, prams and toys because Light was unaware the genders of his children they were going for neutral colours. First off was the pram, they decided to go for a two-seater pram which would make it easier for Light to keep an eye on both his children plus it would be easier to push than having two separate prams. Secondly was the cots, they picked up two separate ones to prevent the baby hurting one another when they are born. The rest of the day proceeded with them collecting different items which would need to create a nursery for the children.

Chief Yagami stormed into the hotel room where L was currently looking over evidence or lack of it from Light's bedroom. There was no sign of another person being present in the room at the time of Light's kidnapping or ever, there were hardly any fingerprints from Sachiko or Sayu Yagami present in his room a beep was emitted from L's laptop informing him that there had been another set of killings.

"Ryuzaki, I heard that you had closed this case as a runaway case, why my son would never run away from his bright future in the police you are only doing this because you still believe that my son is Kira" Soichiro Yagami shouted at Ryuzaki.

"Correct Mr Yagami I believe that Light informed the second Kira that he would leave to get the suspicion of him as well of distracting us from locating the second Kira, so I will now focus on finding the second Kira after that is done I will locate Light and will charge him for being the first Kira" L answered without looking away from the evidence in front of him.

"But..." Soichiro tried to argue but was interrupted by L.

"That is final Mr Yagami" L snapped showing the chief that the conversation was over and L was not going to change his mind at all.

What would be L's disappointment was that the second Kira had no idea where or why Light or the first Kira had disappeared suddenly other then it must be for her protection. Misa-Misa was a mess her precious Light has left her with the responsibility of Kira and had not once called her to check in how she was or what was happening with L and the Kira investigation. Misa herself had attempted to locate her lover but was unable to find him or her ex-Shinigami and her now current Shinigami was no help with locating them because he was apparently unable to leave for a 100-mile radius from the owner of his notebook even though she has been feeding him double the number of apples in which Light had used to feed him.

"Why are you ignoring me Light? we are soulmates we are meant to stay together" Misa cried into her pillow clutching Light's old death note to her chest, the only momentum of Light she had other than her memories.

Ryuk was leaning against the wall of Misa's bedroom whilst staring glumly out the window opposite. It was not that Ryuk did not want to find Light and trade the notebooks so he would become Light's Shinigami again and not Misa it was the fact he knew that when Light went dark it would not be easy to find him with Rem being by his sides it would make it impossible, Ryuk has wondered with it was what he did that one day was the reason Light left but that had been at least 6 weeks before he did the disappearing act so there had to be another factor to why Light left and then it hit him, the rule that all Shinigami were meant to bide by.

NEVER HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH A HUMAN IT WILL RESULT IN AN ABOMINATION BEING BORN.

Ryuk repeatedly hit his head against the wall he was leaning against he had not only forgotten one of the most sacred rules which was pretty much droned into their heads the second it was created but he had broken it. Light had not run because of what Ryuk had done but the result which happened from what he had done Light was out there pregnant with his child and Rem was aware of it. If Rem ever saw Ryuk again he would be dead.


	8. Chapter 8

The couple and Light headed back home with all the means to make the nursery for the twins, after a long discussion over lunch they decided that it would be easier to make the nursery up during the next couple of weeks so they can help Light find a job to pay for his children when they are finally born and so Light can get up on his own feet without being smothered by the couple for his own protection.

The house was rather big it had four bedrooms and a study along with three bathrooms two attached to the master bedroom and another large bedroom. The kitchen was rather large and connected to a living room and dining room. The garden was massive it was at least an acre which would be plenty of room for the children to play out in the summer and spring time.

Light grabbed a couple of bags which were full of toys and baby clothes since he had been banned from carrying any of the heavy things much to Light's displeasure since he hated being unable to do things for himself plus he left like this couple had done enough for him by just allowing to stay in their house. Jordan led him to one of the spare bedrooms which were where the nursery was going to be, there was a door connecting it to the other spare bedroom which would allow Light to check up on the children when they were playing or having a nap.

Jordan put all the boxes which contained the furniture in the nursery whilst Light dropped the toys and clothes in his room to keep them out the way. Once all the furniture was upstairs Jordan and Light started on building it when Maggie unpacked Light's clothes into his wardrobe. It took most of the day but the furniture was finally built and put in their place, the two coats were placed against either side of the wall with a small set of draws between them which had a lamp on and a couple of toys, other toys were inside the coats.

There was a large chest of draws in the corner opposite the coats where the baby clothes were being kept and beside it was a chest which contained some toys they had bought. Light was quite proud of the finished result and thanked Jordan for taking him into their family and for being supportive of his pregnancy.

* * *

Light was currently sitting in his new room drinking some water, Rem was standing by the window watching people walking past the house. This area of Vermont was quite secluded which made the community quite close in the evening Jordan and Maggie were planning to take Light out to a street party they had been planning for the last few months – this would allow Light to get to know the people he would be seeing for probably the rest of his life.

"Light" Rem suddenly said turning to face the teen, Light placed his water on the bedside table and turned his attention to Rem.

"Yes"

"I want to know what you are planning on doing about Kira" Rem asked.

"I told you that I am giving that up to protect my children" Light answered.

"I know but L will not give up searching for Kira, this would put yours and your children's lives in danger, you will need someone to take the fall for being Kira" Rem said.

"I understand that but who?" Light asked.

"Misa" Rem replied.

"Wait you know that if we gave Misa up then she will die" Light said.

"It is her time to die" Rem answered before turning back to face the window, Light stared at the Shinigami for a while then he started planning how he would report evidence to L about Misa without it tracing back to him.

* * *

L was reviewing the information on the Kira case there had been no leads on who the identity to who the second Kira was or any leads to where Light Yagami had disappeared to. To be honest, the detective was kind of missing the youngers presences, Light had been the only person who had ever understood what he was talking about without him having to minimalise it for an idiot like Matsuda to understand.

L looked over at his spare laptop which was opened to the email where anyone sends information about Kira or the second Kira. Most of it was junk but there was a new email which caught L's attention in the subject box was 'The Identity of the Second Kira', L scanned the email for viruses when it came back clear he opened it and it read.

 _Whoever on the Kira task force who read this,_

 _I have under covered the identity for the second Kira she is a female known as Misa Amane, she is a famous singer and model who parents were killed when she was younger the man responsible was not sent to jail and Kira killed him. She praises Kira that when she received the same power of Kira she decided to use it to complete Kira's main goal – to rid the world of evil._

 _I understand that you will not believe me just by reading this and want evidence, I can give you that. The attachment below will show all my findings into the second Kira Misa Amane that you will be able to use to arrest Miss Amane and I do not care whether you take full credit for the work, all I want is that murder off our streets._

 _File attachment._

L opened the file attachment and was suddenly bombarded with information which would prove who the second Kira was Misa Amane. L sent the file to the printer whilst he called all the task force members to alert them about the new information which he had received about the identity of the second Kira.

It did not take long until the task force had arrived and started firing off questions at L to answer. L grabbed the file he had printed off and showed it to the task force who took turns reading it, the gasped and looked over at L.

"Misa Amane is the second Kira and I have a plan to arrest her" L said.


	9. Chapter 9

The task force armed with guns and shield helmets stormed into the building where Misa Amane was currently doing a photo shoot, the task force ran into the room where Misa was sitting beside the photographer her bag which contained her death note was in her arms, the group ran over to her ripping her bag from her arms before throwing a blindfold over her eyes and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Misa Amane we are arresting you on suspicion of being the second Kira" Soichiro announced before pulling her from the room and to the police van which was waiting for her out the front, people in the building had gathered taking photos of Misa being forced out the building. Soichiro and Aizawa grabbed hold of each of Misa's arms and lifted her into the van before forcing her to sit down then the two detectives followed by Mogi climbed in the back with her. Matsuda closed the doors and headed to the passenger side, Watari was the one driving since he knew where they would be taking Misa for holding.

Once Misa was secured in her cell the task force returned to headquarters, whilst L was waiting for them to return with Misa Amane's possessions L took the time to interrogate the suspect attempting to get out the identity to the first Kira but she said nothing obviously she was prepared for his situation if it ever occurred probably something Light had a part in. The door of the room opened which alerted L to the task force arrival. Matsuda was still complaining about the famous girl be suspected of being the second Kira even though they have evidence to prove it she seemed like someone who would never harm anyone well that was Matsuda's opinion on the girl.

L took Amane's bag from Mogi and poured the contents onto the table in front of him, the items were quite typical for a girl like Amane, make-up products, her mobile phone etc... What was different was the black notebook which had Death Note written at the top of the front cover. L reached down and touched the notebook and right after dropped it and stared at the screen in front of him, there stood beside Amane was a monster. It was extremely slim and has light gray skin, almost blue-ish in color, with spiky black hair; thin, blue-grey lips; and sharp, pointed teeth. Its limbs are abnormally long and he has large, round yellow eyes with bright red irises. It had feather-like wings on it back that probably enable it to fly, it had long thin fingers, with rings on them.

"Ryuzaki what is wrong" Soichiro shouted.

"Shinigami" L muttered.

"Do be stupid Ryuzaki there is no such thing" Soichiro demanded, L looked at him irritated before throwing the notebook at the elder man who then fell to the floor screaming. The others walked forwarded and one by one grabbed hold of the notebook to reveal the monster connect to it.

"Shinigami" L said through the mic, Amane let out a gasp and Ryuk turned to face the camera.

"So you touched the notebook" Ryuk said grinning at the camera and the man behind it.

"What does this notebook do?" L asked.

"Read the instruction I cannot be bothered to answer that" Ryuk said. L glared at the shinigami before grabbing the death note and opened it to the first page and read through the rules then handed it to the other task force members so they could read it.

"Misa Amane is the second Kira using this supernatural notebook which originally owned by you Shinigami, is this correct" L questioned.

"Yep" Ryuk replied, Misa turned to the voice of the shinigami - he had betrayed Kira, how could he, he knew what was going to happen if L finds her precious Light and then there perfect world will be ruined. Damn that Shinigami.

"You traitor, you have betrayed our god. The rule of this world you bastard, Kira will learn of your betray and destroy you, I the second Kira swear on it" Misa screamed unaware that everything she was saying was being recorded.

"I will take that as your confession Miss Amane" L said which stopped the pathetic girl's rambling she stared at the camera shock was present on her face, then she dropped her head. She had failed Kira, she had failed Light.

"It will be a pleasure to sentence you to death, Second Kira" L replied.

* * *

It was all over the news, Misa Amane had been dragged out a building by the police and now had been the release of the capture of the second Kira. It did not take long until someone put the two incidents together, it was out the famous model was the second Kira, all over social media people were either condemning Amane others were praising her for destroying the vermin of the world.

L wanted to wrap up this part of the Kira case quickly so he can move on to find the first Kira, Light Yagami. He agreed with the Shinigami that the weapon did not belong on Earth and that fore should not be allowed to remain on the planet now the second Kira had been captured, so Ryuk took the notebook back to the Shinigami Realm and watched through the portal looking for his fellow Shinigami and previous owner of the Death Note. It was not hard of find him.

* * *

Light was watching the TV beside Maggie and Jordan, it did not long take until the news of the second Kira arrest had reached Vermont, Light was trying to listen to the news reporter but there was a burning feeling in his eyes which started just over an hour ago.

"Hiro is something wrong" Maggie asked when the boy had rubbed his eye for what seemed like the seventh time over the last couple of minutes.

"I think there something in my eye, I am going to use the bathroom see if water will get it out" Light said before standing up and headed towards the nearest bathroom, he looked at the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. Floating above his head was 夜神月 which was his name in Kanji below it was two lifespans which Light thought belong to his children. His Shinigami eyes were manifesting and it hurt like a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

During the first trimester of Light's pregnancy, he was already going through hell his body had started to change. He had become more emotional and had been having horrible morning sickness which had not gone down with the teen, Rem had tried to be there for him as much as she could but since she was not aware of what a human pregnancy is like, let alone one for a male she was a little stuck.

Maggie and Jordan had been with him whenever he had thrown up in the morning and supported his during his emotional breakdowns at random intervals. Light owned these people for taking him in when he had nowhere to go and then putting up with his emotional ass when they really did not have too.

Light was also suffering with horrible headaches and fatigue from his body adapting to the babies which were growing inside him. Light felt like calling it quits from his first day suffering with morning sickness but he knew that there would be risk with abortion on males and Light did not have the heart to throw this children away they had not done anything wrong. Light was aware that even though it was the beginning of his 9 month pregnancy it was going to get worse and when he moved from his first trimester to his second he was officially dreading what he was in store for.

* * *

The second trimester Light was unable to cover up his bump no matter how large or baggy the top was he was just unable to hide it from the world. He was now around 5 months along and to be honest he was surprised that no one had leaked the information about his condition to the news but the residents of the small time had promised that they would protect Light from the people after him, if anyone came after him. He was lucky that they were willing to risk this because it kept him away from L, Light was slightly missing the raven's presence but he knew that he had something greater to worry about then L locating him.

There were more positives about this trimester than his previous one, his morning sickness had worn off and his babies had started moving around at first it was a strange feeling but Light now adored the feeling of his children moving around inside him. Maggie was definitely fascinated with his twins she practically ordered him to inform her whenever something happened and Light swore she nearly fell down the stairs when he shouted up when he felt the baby start moving. Lucky Jordan was more reserved and did not rush over to feel and would always ask Light for permission before touching his stomach.

The babies hearts, lungs, kidneys and brains were now formed which Light witnessed on his last ultrasound they had asked whether Light wanted to know the genders of his children but Light decided to wait until they are born, when his mum was pregnant with Sayu she found out when during her ultrasound which ruined the surprise when she found out so Light was determined to wait until they are born much to Maggie's disappointment.

* * *

Light was terrified when he hit his last trimester it was getting closer to the birth, this was when the doctor forced Light stay at the hospital permanently until the babies was born because no one knew what was going to happen during the last three months. Maggie was living at the hospital with him to keep him company and occupied during the three boring months, it was common knowledge that being at a hospital for a long amount of time was boring as hell.

Rem was being supportive as hell during this period of time, she would sit talking to Light during the hours where Maggie was unable to be with him, and she would also help with getting him off to sleep when he was unable to fall asleep. The doctors and nurses tried to make his stay as less boring as they could knowing full well that he was not here willingly but then again was any patient.

Light was fast asleep when a pain erupted from his lower abdomen, he opened his eyes to feel something dripping down his left leg it did not take long until he realised what it was since he was then hit with an immense pain which could only be described as a contraction. Light reached for the call button and pressed it, he then took a hold of Rem's large claw and squeezed it since she noticed the sudden pain the Light was in.

A nurse came running in then ran instantly back out when she saw the dampened sheets, a midwife and doctor came in not long later and checked him over, since he did not have a birthing canal he was unable to physically give birth so he would have a C-section. He was gently sat up then the injected something which was going to numb his stomach and below into his spinal cord, they had to wait for it to work which allowed Maggie and Jordan to have plenty of time to arrive at the hospital before Light was wheeled to surgery for the caesarean section.

The couple was forced to wear blue scrubs if they wanted to accompany him in the surgery, a shield was placed across the top of Light's stomach which prevent him from seeing his babies being cut out of him and to be honest that was something Light could live without witnessing. L grabbed a hold of Jordan and Maggie's hands and waited until a scream was let out from one of his children. Maggie used her free hand to stroke Light's hair and whispered comforting words to him as they waited, Light was kind of glad neither of his parents were here to witness this because he do think he could bare the humiliation it could cause.

A scream broke the tension, Light watched from the corner of his eye as one of the surgeons checked over his first born and it was not long until the second let out a scream. Maggie was hovering over near the surgeons to have a look at her grandchildren which bugged the surgeons a lot but it was not their place to tell the exited woman to stop after all these were her grandchildren. Light was stitched up and his babies were brought it him, one was female the other was male, Light pressed a slight kiss against their foreheads.

"Do you have any names for them" one of the midwives asked when Light returned to his room.

"The female Mara and the male Tao" Light replied, Maggie let out a quiet sob, Mara was going to be the name for her daughter but then she found out that she was unable to have children, Light looked over at her and smiled. Maggie turned to face him and mouthed out.

'Thank You'


	11. Chapter 11

~14 years later~

Light marched into the twins bedroom flicking on the light on his way in, Tao opened his eyes and looked over at the mother/father before giving him a heart warming smile whilst climbing out of his bed and getting ready for school - his twin on the other hand hissed at the light before throwing her duvet over her head, Light let out a sigh the proceed to rid the duvet from her bed and dumping it on Tao's bed then left the room.

Tao had light brown hair like Light's with red eyes which were permanent from the Shinigami eyes, the young teen was had a pale complexion and was easily scared by anything he was the younger twin which meant that Mara his older sister was protective of him and sometimes that got her into fights with others. Mara herself looked like a sheet of paper that was how pale the girl was, her hair was black and her eyes too were bright red which she used as an advantage to scare others who tried anything to hurt herself or Tao.

Mara cursed before she climbed out of her bed and got herself dressed, she grabbed her messenger bag and headed downstairs for breakfast not far behind her was Tao. They ate their breakfast quickly, wished Light goodbye before leaving and headed towards school. It had been fourteen years since they were born and there had been no sign of either L and his father or the Shinigami King which was a good thing. Light changed into his work uniform after his pregnancy his got a job in a completely different occupation that he thought he would never be interested in Zoology but it had been extremely interesting and he loved working with the different animals.

Light's main animal he took care of was the giraffe at the zoo they had four two males and two females it was currently mating season so they were expecting a calf or two but they can never be completely sure, James their youngest male giraffe was full of tricks and when you believe he was going to do one thing he changes his mind and does another, it was both irritating and funny at the same time surprisingly.

* * *

Light arrived at the zoo he worked in and parked his car before climbing out and headed over to the lockers in the break room where the staff store their personal items when they are working, after that had been done Light headed straight towards the giraffe part he greeted the fellow keepers on his way round. When he reached the giraffe part he saw that Emily was currently outside and soon spotted him before heading over, Light let out a laugh and started stroking her face before planting a kiss on her nose then headed inside to see the others.

"Hey Hiro" one of the keepers, Tammy said she was currently talking to the other keeper Jimmy.

"Hey Tammy, Jimmy, what you guys talking about?" Light asked walking over to them.

"Guess you did not hear about it" Jimmy said he was white a sheet which was surprising since he had an already pale complexion.

"Nope" Light answered fulling interested in what they were talking about.

"There was three murders in the woods last night, they were found this morning apparently there was no evidence left at the scene other than the letter L, creepy right" Tammy said. Light froze for a second letting all the information to be absorbed.

"Yeah creepy" Light answered, his stomach had contracted and his heart rate increased.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Light thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Mara changed into her PE kit before heading out to join the rest of her class, the girls and boys were heading out for a run in the forest for an upcoming competition that the coach had put everyone for without telling them so they were now preparing for said competition and Mara was not looking forward to it. Tao and Mara were opposite to one another, they were the opposite genders, one was a scary-cat the other was not, one was a morning person the other was not and one loved to run the other despised it with a passion.

Mara had been spending weeks sending death stares in the coach's direction hoping he would keel over and they would have to pull out, unfortunately, nothing had happened and they were still being forced to compete in this damned competition. Tao had attempted to lift Mara's spirits on the whole competition thing but was unable the girl was stubborn like their father and once her mind was made up there was no point even attempting to change it.

"As you know, we have been training for the competition for the last couple of weeks and now the big event is looming around the corner so today you will try your hardest no slacking," the coach said before shooting a glance over to Mara who just stared at him like she was staring into his soul.

"Okay, let's go" the coach shouted before heading towards the back of the school where it linked with the forest that the school used for sports activities which involved uneven terrain. Coach believed it was a wonderful idea for them to get used to running on uneven terrain because they were unsure what the competition the school had entered track would be like, so here they were running with two sets of classes in the forest, Tao was near the front putting all his effort into running whilst his sister Mara was near the back walking and arguing with the coach over how pathetic this really was.

Mara stopped arguing when a scream ripped through the air, it was male and Mara knew it belonged to Tao. Mara took off pushing past anyone who was in the way of getting to Tao. There was a little crowd who had formed near the side of the path, Mara pushed past them all and looked down to see her brother holding his leg.

"Tao" Mara shouted before carefully climbing down to him, she dropped down beside him and started checking over his leg luckily there was nothing wrong with it but Tao looked distracted. Mara followed her brother's gaze and then saw what had him scream, there were bodies three of them all had their throats slit and dumped. Mara grabbed her hand and covered her brother's eyes but she knew that this was going to be permanently imprinted into her brother's mind.

"Mara, Tao, hurry up and get back up here" the coach shouted down them, they were wasting valuable running time.

"Um... coach I think you might want to call the police" Mara shouted back up.

"Why?" coach questioned.

"There are bodies," Mara said, the coach gasped and climbed down to the students. He too followed Mara's gaze and saw them, it took everything in him to not throw up the contents of his breakfast at the sight. Coach pulled his phone out before dialling the police then the school to tell them what happened and to call the students parents.

* * *

The police were baffled, they were currently trying to solve this homicide case but there were more questions than answers, there was no evidence left at the scene and there was no connection with any of the women. Detective Swanson headed towards the lead detective to give in the news they have recently received.

"Hey boss, bad news" Detective Swanson said.

"What could possibly be worse than six dead bodies and no leads" the lead detective bluntly said.

"The higher ups are handing this case over to L because it was his insignia which was found at the crime scene" Detective Swanson answered

"What don't they think we can do our jobs?" the detective snapped.

"Dunno but a representative Ryuzaki is coming to greet us in an hour apparently we have to get every child who was at the second crime scene so he can interview them," Swanson told the other detective.

"Damn L" the boss muttered completely unaware that Mara had overheard everything they just said.

* * *

~7 hours earlier~

L was going over the report which he had received saying that there was a strong possibility that Light was hiding in America more specifically Vermont, this was the lead he had been looking for ever since Amane's execution. Fourteen years later Light had slipped up expecting that L would still not be looking for him over theses years and now he would be able to remove the threat of the first Kira ever resurfacing.

"L, there is a new case. There have been six murders, no evidence has been left at the crime scene the only thing which was found apart from the bodies was a small piece of paper with the world L written on it using the same font you use, it is thought that someone was trying to send a message to you" Watari explained.

"Accept it, then prepare the plane we will have to take a short detour to Japan" L ordered before grabbing his phone from the table and called an old acquaintance.

"Mr Yagami, I have found Light" L said once the phone was answered.


	13. Chapter 13

L and Soichiro stepped out of the plane which arrived at the nearest airport to the town where the murders had been taken place and which was currently the home of Light Yagami or his alias Hiroshi Satio, the man who turned up from nowhere and was suffering from long-term amnesia. Light definitely created a good cover story when he turned up making people believe that he had amnesia it prevented anyone from asking him about his life before and it stopped others from finding him, it is probably the reason why it took L so long to locate him.

The detectives which were working on the murders were waiting for them but there facial showed that neither of them wanted to be here and to work under the world's greatest detective.

"I am Ryuzaki and this is Yonjuro L's associate we will be working with you to solve the case" L said to the detectives.

"Detective Swanson and Detective Smith, we will be the main detectives you will be working with" Swanson said.

"Nice to meet you" Soichiro said shaking each man hand.

"Let's get down to business, we have brought all the students who were at the crime scene this morning to the police station with their parents" Smith informed them before turning and headed to the car they have arrived in and then climbed into the driver's seat. Swanson climbed into the passenger seat whilst the two guests sat in the back then Smith started the car and headed to the police station.

* * *

Once they arrived at the police station L and Soichiro headed with the other detectives to the floor they worked on, the floor was crowded with all the students and parents there but L's eyes were drawn to one person who he had not expected to be among the all the students and parents, Light Yagami was here.

He was sitting on the couch, his arms were wrapped around a younger boy how was slightly shaking the boy's face was buried in Light's shoulder as Light rubbed his back to calm him down beside Light was a girl who was the same age as the boy, she was rubbing the boys back as well, concern was written on her face. L turned to face Mr Yagami who was staring at the scene which was playing out in front of him, his whole body looked frozen solid.

There was not much about Hiroshi Satio apart from he had lived with a Maggie and Jordan Haynes until moving out after buying his own place not far from them. It never listed any children that he had with someone during his time so it brought the question of who were the students in his arms, what connection did he have to these children and why did he run all those years ago. L was about to speak to Mr Yagami to pretend that they were unaware of Light being here but he was too late.

Mr Yagami had started moving over to Light and stopped right in front of him, the girl lifted her head up and glared at Mr Yagami. Was she aware of who the man in front of her was, L was about to interfere but again he was too late, the name had already left Soichiro's lips.

"Light"


	14. Chapter 14

"Light who?" Light asked putting a confused look on his face when he looked up at his father, he had a suspicion that L would call his father in when he got the information that Light would be in Vermont. Light was aware that someone in the town had betrayed him but he decided to let it go because he was kind of wondering what L and his father would do when they realised Light's new life and his children.

"I am Ryuzaki we are working this murder investigation, this is my partner Yonjuro it is nice to meet you" L said.

"Likewise" Light answered, Tao moved his head and looked at the two men who were now standing in front of them. Tao instantly did not trust them since they gave them a false name, they were really Soichiro Yagami and L Lawliet, the one name in front of him was his grandfather but he still lied to his father, what type of parent lies to their own child, their father always told him and Mara the truth about his past about what he did, he told them all it.

"We need to talk to you about what you saw earlier?" L told them before grabbing a seat and sitting down in his strange position, an uncomfortable silence fell over them as they waited for L or Mr Yagami to start asking questions but neither did they just stared at the man in front of them, Light had not changed much, his hair had gotten a little longer but he was still the same person they knew 14 years ago.

"Ask your question" Mara snapped obviously disliking the way the older men were staring at her father.

"What did you see?" L asked.

"I heard my brother scream and found that he had fallen over the edge of the path we were running on, I went down to make sure nothing was broken and there were three bodies with their throats slit" Mara answered.

"I was running at the front of the group when I lost my footing and fell, my leg hurt so I was making sure that I had not broken it but then I saw the bodies and screamed, Mara came down and saw them as well" Tao said still clinging to his father, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes again. L nodded whilst Mr Yagami wrote it down on a pad he had brought with him.

"Mr Saito you see like a person who would want to work on a murder investigation" L said hoping to make the other man trip up on his ruse.

"I do, I would not know where to start, I work in a zoo for a living that is nothing like working on a murder case" Light said before standing up and grabbing his coat and put it on.

"Well if you do not mind we need to go" Light said them before wrapping an arm around Tao and helped him walk to the car, his son was going to be like this for a while. L and Mr Yagami watched as Light left with the two children, either Light was an extremely good actor that he had expected L to trick him into saying something only he would do or know or he really did have amnesia.

"Ryuzaki I was just thinking, maybe Light really does have amnesia that is why we were unable to surprise him with our sudden presence in this town" Mr Yagami said.

"I was just thinking about that Mr Yagami" L answered his eyes were still focused on the leaving trio.


	15. Chapter 15

The case had been progressed agonisingly slowly, there had been no more bodies which were a plus but the killer was still at large and the detectives had no suspects. L did slightly suspect Light but after seeing the man at the police station that day and the way he acted was completely and un-Light which meant that there was a high probability that Light really did have amnesia. Neither Mr Yagami or L had seen Light since the day they arrived much to both men irritation the case took first priority.

L had ordered everyone to take a half an hour break to refresh and hopefully, when they come back they will be able to focus and solve the case, L was currently looking for a sweet shop which was not easy in a small town surprisingly. L noticed Mara, Light's daughter heading in the direction of the school her brother was not with her since he still had not recovered from the incident earlier that week. Maybe she knew where the sweat shop was since she was living here.

"Mara" L said in his monotone voice as he walked over to the girl who had stopped walking and turned around to face L.

"What do you want?" Mara snapped clearly irritated with the elder's presences.

"I was wondering where the sweet shop was" L stated.

"And here I was thinking that you were going to personal bug me" Mara said glaring at the man.

"Your brother staying at home?" L questioned completely ignoring Mara's previous statement.

"No, dad took Tao with him to work, he hoped that being around animals will help him" Mara answered.

"You are really lucky to have a father like him" L said.

"I suppose so" Mara muttered.

"Even though he is the monster Kira" L said without thinking, Mara stared at him her face was completely blank.

"If you want a sweet shop then there is one near the zoo" Mara said before turning away and walking off. "Oh, and if you really believe Kira is a monster then you are wrong, you are looking at a true monster" Mara shouted over her shoulder which completed confused L but then the girl stopped walking and turned to face the detective.

"Or you are L" she said.

"No, I think you got it wrong I work for L, I am not the detective himself" L said trying to deny her accusations.

"Your name gives it away, L Lawliet" Mara said smirking before walking off without stopping this time. L watched her walk away, this girl was wrapped in a mystery which was causing L to want to solve it, there was something about her family, something which was being kept a secret and L was determined to solve it and how the hell the girl knew his real name not even Watari knew his name.

* * *

L walked towards the Zoo which was on top of on a large steep hill, the zoo itself was not that large but they still had a variety of animals. After getting three bags full of sweets, L decided to give his Kira suspect a visit. L paid for a ticket before he wandered around the whole zoo before he spotted Light in the giraffe pen feeding one of the giraffes.

"It seems to like you" L said when he reached the pen and watched the giraffe nudge against Light's face.

"Yeah, we have four giraffes here but this one seemed to latch onto me the most compared to the others" Light replied before pressing a kiss against the giraffe's nose then went back to feeding her.

"This is Emily, Emily that is Ryuzaki" Light said introducing the two.

"So, what brings you all the way up this hill?" Light asked, L just replied by holding up his bags full of sweets.

"Ah you have a really bad sweet tooth then" Light said gigging, L swore his heart stopped beating properly when he heard it. L was going to reply but Light interrupted him before L had the chance to open his mouth.

"Wait where Tao?" Light said looking around the giraffe pen for his son who was nowhere to be found.


	16. Chapter 16

The was a scream not far behind L and Light, Light's eyes widened when he realised that the scream belongs to Tao. He dropped the food on the floor before heading towards the door to the pen before headed towards the scream outside the giraffe's enclosure there was a woman standing there with a knife to Tao's neck.

"Tao" Light screamed he was about to lunge towards the woman holding his son hostage when L's arms wrapped around Light's waist preventing him from running. Light tried to escape L's arms but he knew how strong the detective was from the couple of fights they had gotten into so Light stopped struggling and hoped the world's greatest detective could save his son's life.

"You do not have to do this, put the knife down and let go of the boy" L said.

"Why you love protecting innocent people but still you sent an innocent girl to her death" the woman screamed, "this is payback for murdering Misa Amane" she then added.

"Misa Amane was the second Kira, she was a murderer, she was not innocent" L shouted.

"She was ridding the world of evil people, she was saving us and you killed her so I will kill every innocent person then I will kill you" she shouted before she started pressing the knife blade into Tao's neck. Light broke down in tears when he saw his son's lifespan, today his baby boy was meant to die and there was nothing he was able to do than watch but then Light heard a flap of wings and looked up in surprise to the Shinigami he never thought he would ever see again.

"Ryuk" Light muttered as he watched the Shinigami fly down and stood behind the woman. L stood there in shock that he nearly missed the name which fell from Light's lips, Light could see the Shinigami which meant that Light must have been Kira because you are not able to see the Shinigami possessing the notebook without touching it yourself. L felt his heart break when he realised that the man he had slowly fallen in love with over the years was, in fact, the person who had murdered thousands of criminals and 12 innocent FBI agents.

"Ryuk what are you doing here?" Rem shouted shooting daggers at the other Shinigami.

"Good to see you too Rem" Ryuk said sarcastically, L tensed a little now being aware that they were another Shinigami present that he was not able to see. Rem moved forwarded and stood in front of Light as a sign of protection, Ryuk shook his head in shame he knew that he had to do something to prove that what he did before he regretted it.

"Light, I am sorry for what I did" Ryuk said staring at the man in L's arms, Light body tensed at the recollection on the night. Ryuk pulled out his notebook and wrote the killer's name in it, he would sacrifice his pathetic existence for his son's. Light and Rem stood in shock at what Ryuk had done.

"I forgive you" Light whispered as Ryuk's body started to designate into dust, the murderer let out a scream as she dropped the knife then collapsed onto the floor beside Ryuk's ashes.


	17. Chapter 17

Light finally broke out of L's grasp and ran straight towards his son who had fallen onto the floor, Light dropped to his knees and pulled his son into a hug. L watched the worried father pull his son into his arms, this Light in front of him was not the same as the one he met over 14-years ago, that one did not care for anyone that was not himself whilst this one, he loved his son and would be anything to protect him but Light was still Kira so it left the question. What was L going to do? Was he going to arrest Light for being Kira or is he going to tell Light about his feelings? L needed answers.

"Light what is going on here?" L demanded but the other ignored him, Rem walked over to the hugging pair and placed a hand against their backs.

"Light, we much leave Ryuk's sacrifice will have alerted the Shinigami King it will not be long until he realises what has happened and will come after the children" Rem said pulling them into a standing position. Light nodded whilst wrapping a hand around Tao's waist and started walking towards the car park where his car was, Light ignored anyone trying to interact with either him or Tao especially L who was demanding answers.

Tao sat down in the passenger seat whilst L sat in the back, he was not completely sure why he was following after Kira like a lost puppy but L knew that if he did not then there was a large chance that L would lose Light forever. Light climbed into the driver seat after he got his things from his locker in the break room before started the car up and pulling out of the car park and towards Mara's school.

* * *

Mara was sat in her math class completely bored when she felt some kind of distress coming from her brother since they were twin and Shinigami they were linked with one another in an emotional way, they both were able to tell what the other was feeling even when they were miles away from one another. After feeling this distress, Mara abruptly stood up and ran towards the door of the classroom ignoring the teacher calling her back, Mara ran through the school towards the stairs. She ran down them and headed towards the entrance of the school where she watched her father pull up in his car with Ryuzaki and Tao. Mara ran up to the car and opened the door and sat down and Light pulled off.

"What happened?" Mara questioned.

"Shinigami King is coming" Light answered and started driving forwards the forest entrance, there was a deserted cabin there, it was the best place for them to hide and keep the Shinigami King from injuring anyone that would be completely unaware of his presence because his children were born half Shinigami they would be able to see the Shinigami King but both L and Light would not be able to.

Light parked his car and they all climbed out, no one was answering L's questions which were making the world's greatest detective irritated but by the look on their faces, he knew that whatever was going to happen it was very bad. The walk through the forest was a long one, they were darting through trees and jumping over bushes and stumps until they finally arrived at the cabin to wait out the Shinigami arrival which was not going to be long, after all, there are two abominations living on the earth.

* * *

"As you already knew, I am Kira" It was the first thing Light said when he opened his mouth once they reached the cabin. "And Misa Amane was the second Kira, it was not long after meeting her my plans when to hell, the Shinigami Ryuk was my original Shinigami and he became bored so he…" Light trailed off when the memory of him being pushed over his desk and Ryuk laughing behind him as he pleasured himself and hurt Light. Rem pulled out her death note and tapped it against L's skin allowing him to see her.

"Ryuk broke a rule that none of us is meant to, he raped Light and it had consequences" the Shinigami said. L's eyes widened as he looked over to Light who had his head down in shame, Mara walked over to her father and hugged him.

"What were the consequences?" L questioned.

"Us" Mara answered before adding "Dad fell pregnant with us".

"So, you ran" L said and Light nodded.

"I guess you are going to arrest me for being Kira, it the only other reason you are here to finally defeat Kira" Light said.

"No, Misa went down with the charges of being Kira after the first Kira never carried on their work, the government believed that Misa Amane was the first Kira and made it look like there was two" L replied.

"You are not going to arrest me" Light said shocked.

"No, I do not think that my heart would be able to handle it" L muttered, Light lifted his head and looked over at the detective.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"I did not realise straight away but once the Kira case was closed and I went back to solving normal cases it suddenly hit me, I missed you and it made it worse that I was not able to find you but it did take a while until I completely understood my emotional to be move of a love of lovers than a love towards friends" L explained looking away from the other, L the world's greatest detective had just confessed his love towards Kira, his mortal enemy.

Light walked over to the other man and pressed a hand against his cheek, L quickly spared a glance at Light before turning away embarrassed, Light smiled before pressing his lips against the others. The kiss was slow but sweet, love was poured into it from both sharing the pain and loneliness which they have felt during the years of being apart.

"He is coming" Rem said causing L and Light to pull away. Mara and Tao moved towards the front of the cabin and stared out the window at the Shinigami which stood outside.

The Shinigami King was here.


	18. Chapter 18

Rem phased through the cabin door and headed towards the Shinigami king, the Shinigami King had a large, globe-like body mass, he has a skull for a head, which is recessed within a larger, outer skull-like formation. He has four arms which hang from his body, each with only three claws on each of his "hands." He looked terrifying.

"Rem you have betrayed me by hiding the presences of these abominations" The Shinigami King spoke anger filled his voice.

"I must protect them" Rem said before charging towards the Shinigami King but he just swats her away like she was a simple bug, Rem body came into contact with the trees breaking at least a couple from the force of the momentum with hitting her. Rem body slumped to the ground and she did not get back up, the force had knocked her out but it seemed like that was the Shinigami Kings plan he did not need to lose anymore Shinigami thanks to humans, first Gelus know Ryuk, Rem would not make it a third.

After watching Rem get thrown to the side, the twins knew it was their turn, they were both human and Shinigami and they were powerful combined together. Mara opened the door and stepped out followed by Tao, they could hear their father shouting to them to get back inside the cabin but they know if they wanted to live then they would have to defeat him for their own sakes.

"Abominations" The Shinigami King said stepping towards them.

"Sup" Mara said dogging one the Shinigami king's arms which attempted to knock the girl out like he had just done with Rem. The Shinigami mass body made it harder for him to move as easy at the two 14 year olds.

"How about you leave us alone and then we will get along with each other because I seriously hate exercising" Mara said looking over at the Shinigami Kin.

"You will die tonight" The Shinigami King screeched before diving towards the girl but Mara jumped onto the back of the Shinigami King.

"It is only 11 am so we are not where near the night and I do not to wait until it" Mara sassed before she started jumping up and down on his back, Tao watched in amazement at his twin.

"You are like a bouncy castle" Mara said, the Shinigami King looked irritated and started to stand back up, Mara tripped and slid down his back to the ground and right into a tree knocking herself out as well but she was able to scream wee down when she went down her new found ride.

Tao gasped at his sister's unconscious body and grabbed the nearest heavy rock and threw it straight towards the Shinigami King's face it hit dead on. Tao then bent down and grabbed more rocks to throw at the king in front of him, it took a while until Tao ran out of rocks and moved onto sticks, all the Shinigami King was able to do was cover his face with his four tiny arms to prevent anything which was being hurtled at him to do any serious damage to his face.

Tao soon ran out of things that he was able to throw at the Shinigami King, Tao had hoped that his distraction would have given them more time so either Rem or Mara would have time to wake up and join in the fight but both of them was still unconscious. The Shinigami King let out a strangled roar before moving his hand towards the human-Shinigami in front of him, Tao let his Shinigami Wings come out from his back destroying his top and flew up to the safety of the tree but before he made it the Shinigami King grabbed a hold of his legs and pulled him towards the ground which to knocked him out.

Light clenched his hands when he watched his children get thrown to the side by the Shinigami King, he had no idea what he was planning now but he can only imagine that he was planning to kill them, Rem was still down and Light felt helpless. Then, Light could feel that something was happening to him, an unknown force was entering Light making him strong, more powerful and Light blacked out.

* * *

Light opened his eyes to see the worried face of L, Tao, Rem and Mara. L let out a loud sigh of relief when he saw Light open his eyes, Mara and Tao smiled at their father before helping him to sit up. Light looked around at his surroundings they were still at the cabin but it was much later in the day plus there was no sign of the Shinigami King anywhere but most of the trees had been scourged black for some reason. Light head hurt like hell and he could not remember what happened after he felt that unknown power in his body. What the hell happened? How did I get from inside the cabin to out here?

"What happened?" Light asked.

"You do not remember" Mara said, Light nodded but then the memory hit him.

* * *

 _Light ripped the door off its hinges but it was not Light who was in control of his body, the Shinigami King turned around to face his next opponent, it was annoying him – all he wanted to do was kill these abominations and leave this filth of a world._

 _"Murderer" the voices said which came out of Light's mouth, these were the voices of all the mothers and fathers who carried children of Shinigami and they had finally had enough of the Shinigami King murdering all these innocent children because of their parentage._

 _"You killed them, they were innocent" the voices shouted at the Shinigami King, this strange Light was surrounding Light's body. Light moved forwards towards the Shinigami King, it did not take the large monster to figure out what was happening. The power which was given to the parents to protect their children had activated in the father and the other parents who had been killed by the Shinigami King over the years was now possessing him._

 _The Shinigami King attempted to use all his powers that he had but nothing was working it would just bounce off the white light._

 _"Die" was all the voice said before the white light submerged the forest when it disappeared the Shinigami King was no more._

"I guess you remembered" Mara said and Light nodded.

* * *

"Light, I know it is early but would you like to move in with me, my main headquarters is in England at a school for bright people like us, your children are more than welcome to study there" L asked, Light took in the information before nodded his head. They might have been each other's worst enemies but they should at least try out what they have because now it was time for Light Yagami to stop hiding and to make the most of his life with L and his children along with his Shinigami Rem.

THE END 


End file.
